Among the Enemy
by Prpl Grl
Summary: When the past is nothing but darkness, one can only move forward. Language, Yaoi !Mature Audiences ONLY!
1. A Birth Within Darkness

A Birth Within Darkness

It was dark here. Ishida Uryuu was getting quite sick of it; he could hear his slightly heavy breathing, feel the coolness of the concrete floor beneath him, and smell his very own blood and sweat in the room, along with another unwelcome odor, but could not see a fucking thing. It seemed like forever since he'd gazed at something, anything. He had been locked away from the light for a while, so long now that he was beginning to forget why he was there in the first place. His mind continually raced, wondering what he could do to escape. There was no answer awaiting him within his exhausted brain.

"Aw, no more?" a malevolent voice whispered harshly into his ear.

Ishida felt his face contort into a scowl; it was still there. He didn't know why he thought, prayed, it had left. The Quincy remembered being thrown into this room, into the dark, and been fighting off the thing currently chuckling in his ear.

"…fuck off," he finally replied, tone hoarse and tired.

It chuckled again. "Finally running low on energy, huh? You lasted for a while…Uryuu."

Ishida shivered violently for a moment, feeling the creature's accursed breath brush over his cheek. An uneasy feeling rippled through him as he felt the being press firmly against his abused and tired body. He could feel himself trying to curl into a more defensive position, but only managing to shift a tiny amount. The Quincy's mind spun, wondering briefly that, while the being pressing against him was certainly creepy, he was even more unnerved by the fact that the creature's voice was eerily familiar….

"Easy, Uryuu," it still breathed into his ear, "don't get too excited. I can't have you dying…yet."

A pathetic whimper slipped free from his lips as strong hands grasped Ishida's shoulders to hold him firmly to the floor. He was able to bring his arm up enough to cover his face; whatever this place was, the Quincy was pretty sure the being on top of him could see in the complete darkness, or at least have extreme senses to give it the upper hand. It was just the tiniest bit comforting to be able to hide in his arm; Ishida had a feeling he wasn't going to like what happened next.

"Don't be afraid," the creature continued with that damn familiar voice the Quincy couldn't place, "I promise it won't hurt. In fact, you'll like it, Uryuu. Want to know why?"

Ishida moved his head slightly in the negative, tensing his sore muscles when the being shifted.

"It's because…you won't even remember what hit you."

He couldn't breathe. Every time he tried to inhale, his restricted diaphragm would protest and set off a long line of pain throughout his body. It was almost as if he was in some kind of frozen coffin; his body was locked into place but his mind was very much aware of the helpless feeling cascading through it.

It was only the small voice telling him it was almost over that kept him in check.

Days may have passed before it finally came to fruition.

A large surge of power entered his body and he could feel his muscles react, immediately pulling against whatever was keeping him bound in place. He tore free, ripping his arms loose and grabbing at what felt like bandage wrappings around his face, shredding them and inhaling sharply.

He fell forward, pulling his legs free of the wraps and greatly enjoying the taste of spirit particles on his tongue as he panted.

"It seems ta have worked," a gentle voice said.

For the first time in what felt like years, he slowly parted his eyelids to gaze at the world around him. It took a few moments for him to focus, but he was able to see his hands as they kept him upright on the floor. The soft lighting of the room fell around him, making him realize he was nude, but also realizing he didn't care about it. A figure in white stepped up to him and he raised his gaze to see a man with brown hair slicked back and piercing eyes looking down at him.

He raised an eyebrow at the man as he kneeled in front of him. "Welcome," the man said, tone gentle yet stern. "I am Aizen Sousuke, the one who made you who you are. I don't suppose you could tell me your name?"

A scowl touched his face. Name? He had one? He looked back into his mind, but all he could recall was a never ending darkness…one he could not escape.

Aizen smiled a little at the silence he received. Standing again, he gave the one on the ground a leering gaze as he spoke, "It's all right if you don't remember. What you need to know is that you are an Arrancar…Ishida Uryuu."

A/N: Yeah… not sure where this came from, or where exactly I'd like to go with it, but reviews will be what keep it going. Please leave one! Thank you!


	2. See Me

See Me

A soft sigh escaped Ishida's lips as he leaned against a windowsill, blue eyes scanning over the white sand, black sky, and eerie moon hanging carelessly above him. It was a scene he was familiar with, and why shouldn't it? Hueco Mundo was his home after all, even if he thought that didn't seem right.

Nothing about him felt like the truth, although he had no idea what the truth could possibly be. He remembered absolutely nothing about what he was like before he found himself kneeling at Aizen's feet, just that irritating darkness, like he wasn't living until that moment. '_Is that really how birth is?_' he wondered for the hundredth time, one slender finger tracing the remains of the mask upon his face. It was slender on his forehead, making some kind of intricate pattern as it reached down to hold rectangular lenses in front of his eyes.

Ishida scowled; even his mask didn't feel like it was supposed to be there. It was tight against his skin, slightly uncomfortable, and the power that flowed from it was unfamiliar.

He rubbed his temples, trying to eradicate the same thoughts he'd had since arriving almost a week ago. It was time to put them to rest; Aizen had been taking good care of him and he had no reason to doubt his master.

"At least I'm dressed comfortably," Ishida whispered to himself, his voice bouncing off the walls and slightly echoing down the hall. His fingers traced the edge of the skirt he wore, being grateful it was longer than it had looked. He had been given the choice of wearing that or the hakama that seemed to be the uniform among his comrades. Ishida had immediately turned down the baggy pants; wearing them wasn't the least bit comfortable. So, he opted for the skirt with attached top, although there wasn't much to it. It was sleeveless and had openings to expose his flat abdomen and back, but Ishida was able to get a mantle to drape over his shoulders. The customary white color with black trim didn't bother him, though, and the entire outfit fit comfortably around his slender form.

"There you are, Uryuu-kun."

Ishida turned to see his master walking down the hall toward him, a small smile on his lips. "A-Aizen-sama," he replied softly, bowing his head respectively.

Gentle fingers grasped his chin to tilt his head back; Aizen's piercing eyes gazing straight into his own. "Is there something wrong, Uryuu-kun?" he asked after a moment, hand cupping the Arrancar's face.

Ishida looked away. "…it's nothing."

"…Uryuu…" The former shinigami's expression hardened as he stepped closer to the other, their bodies only a breath apart.

Ishida was somewhat familiar with that look, having received it a few times before, and knew it meant his master was extremely serious and lying would not be very wise. He tried to remain silent, but those eyes were still locked on him and Uryuu could feel their iciness penetrate deep into his being. He felt himself start to shiver a little at the intensity and he released a long sigh, giving in to the man he knew not to disobey.

"I-I…," Ishida began slowly, hoping that he wouldn't upset the person he owed his existence to; "I just…don't feel right, I guess." His eyes cautiously looked back to Aizen to find one of his delicate eyebrows raised in question, brown orbs becoming slightly softer.

"What do you mean?" Sousuke asked gently, lightly massaging the skin beneath his hand.

The Arrancar bit his lip for a moment; that touch was very warm and welcoming. "Well…I feel…weird. Like I used to be a different person, but…I don't know who that was."

Aizen stopped his massage and dropped his hand from Ishida's face, his own expression hardening into seriousness once again. "Uryuu-kun, what do you remember before that day when I brought you into this world?"

Uryuu again looked back, hoping for some kind of a flicker from a memory or feeling or knowledge of what he was before. He felt saddened further when no such thing appeared. Shaking his head slightly, he responded, "Nothing, Aizen-sama. Just darkness."

The former shinigami's lips curled up into a smile, his hand coming to rest on the Arrancar's shoulder. "Then stop worrying about it so much, Uryuu-kun. It's most likely just a side effect from being transformed with the Hougyoku, even though it is rare. Your memories might return on their own; don't push it too hard. Besides, you've got other things to think about. I was actually coming to retrieve you; it's time you became a Fraccion."

Ishida nodded obediently and silently followed Aizen as he led him down the hall. He had to admit what his master told him had made some sense; he could not sit around and just wait for his memories to return. Being picked to serve as a Fraccion would most likely help him in the long run, so Uryuu straightened his back and tried to prepare himself mentally for the challenge ahead.

He was aware that new Arrancar usually did not become followers of the Espada so quickly; they usually had to establish their powers and strength first before any of the ten strongest Arrancar would even consider taking them under their wing. However, Aizen thought it would be best for Ishida to start learning from them as soon as possible, which was why he set up a meeting with the Espada for them to check the newcomer out.

Uryuu was nervous, although he wasn't sure as to why.

The room he was led to was softly lit, like most of the rooms were. He could see his superiors scattered about the space, even though Ulquiorra and Yami were noticeably absent. Ishida supposed that was because those two Espada didn't care to have any Fraccion at their side, from what Aizen had told him.

The former shinigami had Uryuu stand in the middle of the room and handed him a katana, smiling softly at the quizzical look the newcomer gave him. "It's quite simple, Uryuu-kun," he explained. "All you have to do is battle Luppi-kun. Show your brothers what you can do."

Ishida nodded as he turned to face the extremely feminine Arrancar. Luppi was one of those who hadn't been taken in by an Espada, but Uryuu had heard he was strong enough to be a part of the top ten and was just shamelessly waiting for a position to open for him.

"Well, newbie," Luppi said as he stood before his opponent, "shall we get this started?"

Uryuu tightened his grip on the sword, trying to ignore the notion that it felt strange to hold such a weapon, before leaping toward his "comrade."

It seemed that at least his _body_ had remembered combat; Ishida was quick on his feet, relying more on instinct than anything as he attempted to hit Luppi. The other proved to be a difficult target and was definitely faster. Several blows Uryuu landed with his sword were easily blocked by the more experienced Arrancar and it did not take long before the younger of them was focusing on his defense.

Luppi giggled in great amusement at first, seeming to enjoy watching Ishida dodge and run from his attacks, which were relentless. Before long, however, the feminine Arrancar became bored and Uryuu paid for it by getting a nasty blow to his arm. As he bled and panted, he could feel his hopes for being chosen go quickly down the drain; no one would want someone so weak to serve them. It was frustrating; Luppi hadn't even drawn his sword yet! He attacked with nothing but speed and energy blasts, causing the new Arrancar to fatigue sooner than he wished.

Ishida tried many times to release more of his powers, but they were too strange to him. He felt the surge of strength flow into his body and he would freeze for a moment; as if he wasn't sure on how to control the energy, the stray thought that perhaps these weren't his real powers even crossed his mind.

That space-out cost him dearly.

Luppi took advantage of the situation and quickly struck Ishida several times, causing him to drop his katana. The stronger of them smiled as he threw a few more good punches to the defenseless Arrancar before tossing him onto the floor; only then did he unsheathe his own sword.

For some reason, the pain Uryuu was feeling in his gut, arm and face didn't seem to bother him. Pain was familiar, pain he knew. He was more concerned about the malevolent expression on the other's face as he brought the sharp edge of the sword toward his throat.

"You lose!" Luppi taunted, looking as if to push the blade into his flesh.

Ishida blinked when the one about to kill him suddenly vanished from his sight. He sat up to see Aizen holding the smaller Arrancar at bay.

"That's enough, Luppi-kun," he said softly, releasing the other and turning toward the Espada.

Uryuu had to look away for a moment at the silence, which beat heavily on his ears. Although he realized the silence was much more welcome once he heard the others speak.

"I'm not interested in men, no matter _how_ they dress," the only female Espada, Halibel, said, crossing her arms and turning away.

"Not that I wouldn't mind him," the rough-cut Stark stated in a lazy tone, "but I kinda have my hands full with Lilinette."

Szayel Apollo hummed as he gazed at the beat-up Arrancar with an evil leer. "I fairly enjoy making my own Fraccion; they're much easier to train when all they know is that _I _am in charge of them."

The old-looking Baragan merely huffed as he began leaving the room, "I have no time for weaklings or _children_ among my Fraccion." Many of the other Espada agreed and fallowed him out the door, leaving only the blue-haired Arrancar behind.

Ishida slowly stood, trying hard not to gaze directly into the sharp blue eyes looking directly at him. Aizen moved to stand behind him, gazing expectantly at the remaining Espada.

"How about it, Grimmjow?" Sousuke asked, a small smirk upon his lips. "It must be very lonely since your Fraccion were wiped out."

Grimmjow remained silent for a few moments, just long enough to raise Uryuu's hopes a bit, before he closed his eyes and left the room without saying a word.

Ishida bit his lip, fighting against the dark feeling welling up within him. Of all the pain he was feeling, this one he was positive he'd felt before. He bowed his head in shame; it should not have happened this way. For some reason, Uryuu knew this wasn't the first time he had failed at gaining someone's attention and he wondered if he ever would.

Quietly, he obeyed Aizen when ordered to get his wounds patched up and go back to the room he had been given. It was supposed to be temporary, but Ishida had a feeling that he'd be staying in the small space for a long while yet as he walked into it and sat on the overstuffed couch with a heavy sigh.

The pain from his injuries was quick to fade, but the lingering depression was not so easily dealt with. Uryuu turned to look out the window high on the wall, perfectly framing the moon still hanging in the sky. It cast an eerie glow into the room, but the light was soft and Ishida suddenly felt extremely tired; the dark feeling helping to fuel his body's exhaustion and he laid down, eyelids drooping over his dark blue eyes as he slowly fell into a dreamless slumber.

A loud creak the door made when it opened awoke Uryuu sometime later. He immediately sat up with a snort, sleepy orbs glancing at the door to see a shadowy figure standing just outside his room.

Ishida stood, stretching a little, hoping it was Aizen or perhaps Ichimaru to take him to dinner; his stomach was feeling quite empty. His eyes widened, however, as the other stepped across the threshold and into the pale moonlight.

"Grimmjow-sama?" he said, utterly confused as to why the sixth Arrancar would come to his room.

The blue-haired man didn't speak as he slowly stepped closer to Uryuu, sky blue eyes determined, even though a stern frown was upon his lips.

Ishida could feel his pulse quicken; Grimmjow almost reminded him of a wild animal hunting some easy prey. He swallowed thickly, backing up until he was against the wall. A small amount of fear rushed through Uryuu's veins as the slightly taller Arrancar came right up to him, their bodies nearly pressing against each other. He flinched as one hand slammed the wall beside his head, causing his breathing to increase, panic and unease filling his mind as Ishida tried to come up with a reason as to why the other would be there terrorizing him.

He gasped sharply in surprise as the Espada's other hand gently reached under his skirt to grope his ass, massaging the flesh it encountered.

Ishida shifted a bit, slightly uncomfortable, while the other leaned in. "…Grimmjow-sama?" he asked, voice trembling a bit as a shiver rippled almost violently down his spine at the pure lust within the blue-haired man's eyes.

"Shut up," Grimmjow commanded softly before planting his lips firmly upon Uryuu's.

Please Review! :D


End file.
